My Master
by Jacen200015
Summary: Anakin’s thoughts over his Master Note: Will be jumping every couple of years and this is also an AU.
1. Chapter 1

I sit by my Master's bedside, watching him as he sleeps. In the dim light of morning I see his complexion. He has begun to grow a beard, that, when he's awake makes him look older. When my Master is asleep, the beard makes no difference. He looks young and serene.

As I sit by his bed, I wonder. I wonder what it must have been like to train with Qui-Gon. I miss him, Obi-Wan misses him too but he tries not to show it. I did catch him crying once, the day after we returned to the Temple.

How can he hide his emotions so well? Why won't he allow them access to his face? It is hard to read my Master, but I try hard to understand him. Sometimes I get frustrated and it only gets me in trouble.

My Master is a mystery. A mystery I want to solve. I hear whispers from older Padawans then me and whispers from Knights. One of these whisperings I understand. Sith Killer is what my Master is called.

Other whisperings I do not understand. What is Melida/Daan? Who is Bruck Chun? Who is Xanatos? I want to ask my Master, but he will just say that these things are in the past. You know what I think? I think he just doesn't want to talk about these things. Maybe in the past these people hurt him.

Training to be a Jedi is hard. I find it hard to meditate. I would rather fix something. My Master doesn't seem to understand. Maybe it's because he doesn't like fixing things?

I watched him the other day duel with one of his friends. My Master won. He his very good with a lightsaber, I hope that I'll be able to be as good as he is someday.

The light streaming in the room becomes brighter, yet my Master has not yet awoken. He must be very tired. I would think he would be, he had trouble sleeping again. In my room I could hear him walking around, the whistle of a tea kettle, and the soft clink as he took a cup from a cabinet.

I fell asleep and awoke a few hours later. I sensed that my Master had gone to bed, but probing further, I saw it was not restful sleep. I went to his room, pulled up a chair and sat by him. I stroked his open palm, like my mother used to do for me, and I softly quoted a poem my mother also told me.

Soon my Master was sleeping peacefully, but I didn't leave the room. My Master says that dreams pass in time, then why does this one continue to plague him? I too have dreams, nightmares sometimes. They keep coming back. If my Master has nightmares the keep haunting him then why does he say that dreams pass in time? Is he just trying to reassure himself? Is it something his own Master had told him?

I do not understand. I do try to understand you Master, but how can I if you can't understand yourself? Perhaps I'm going to far here, yet sometimes I wonder, do you even understand yourself?

My Master, if you could just open up to me. I know I am just a kid, but I am your student. You can trust me Master, I trust you.

There are times I wish that Qui-Gon had lived. If he did then maybe I could find my answers. He's dead, and so I can't ask him. I could talk to Master Yoda, but he doesn't like me so why should he answer my questions?

I can't wait till our first mission. I know I shouldn't crave excitement but I can't help it. I am looking forward to proving myself to you Master. Will you open up if I prove to be a capable Padawan?

Still you sleep, so peaceful, so still like a pond on a calm day. I can make breakfast for us. Sleep, it is good for you.

I stand and head to the kitchen. Looking in the pantry I grab a loaf of bread and put bread in a toaster. Standing on my tiptoes I grab two plates and take them to the table. Next I get the jam and the juice, can't forget the cups. The toaster clicks and I look to see two pieces of toasted bread. I place one on each plate and then place to more in the toaster. I seal up the loaf of bread and put it away. I find the better and place it on the table. Then I pour the purple juice. The toaster clicks and I put the toast on the plates. I get the knives for the jam and butter and put them besides the plates. Taking the bowl of fruit, I set it in the center of the table.

Breakfast is ready, toast, juice, and fruit. Now all that is missing is Master. I step back to his room and find him still asleep. Funny, how he likes to pull me out of bed in the morning, yet today it is the other way around.

I glance at the calendar on the wall above Obi-Wan's desk and slowly I realize something. Today, three years ago, his Master was killed. How could I have forgotten this date? Looking back over at my Master, I see his eyes flicker open. "Breakfast is ready." I tell him.

For a moment my Master remains silent, simply gazing at me. I search his gaze, yet his eyes remain unrevealing. My mother said that a person's eyes are the windows to his soul. Not with my Master. He reveals nothing. Why won't he let me see?

My Master sits up in bed, running a hand through bedraggled hair. He says that he will be there momentarily and goes off to the refresher. He's not very talkative this morning. I walk back to the kitchen table and sit down. Now that I think about it more, have I shrugged off my Master's moods whenever this day came? Have I been paying attention?

I spread butter and jam on my toast and then bite into it. If only my Master would just talk about it. Perhaps I should ask him. Waiting for him to come to me to talk really, actually, doesn't make sense. I'll ask him after breakfast. I have a free day today so it won't be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

I talked to my Master after breakfast. I decided to go for the direct approach and asked him how he became Qui-Gon's padawan. He said that it was a long story and that it would bore me. Somehow, I don't think it would. I know that padawans are chosen before the age of thirteen and that if they are not chosen by their thirteenth lifeday then they are sent away, never to become Knights.

Staring at my Master's shut bedroom door, my curiosity grows. The door opens minutes later and my Master sits on a chair across from me. He asks me if I really want to know and I say yes. So he tells me.

I am shocked at what I hear, it was not what I was expecting. As my Master continues on with the story of becoming a padawan, I see that the Qui-Gon I knew was different from the one Obi-Wan knew before becoming a padawan.

How could Qui-Gon reject Obi-Wan as a student? How could the Jedi send Obi-Wan away to be a farmer only four weeks before his thirteenth birthday? I am momentarily grateful that I did not have to experience this.

My Master talks about Bruck, how Bruck would find ways to anger him. This is new, I never thought my Master is capable of being angry at anyone. He can be so calm.

I listen with rapt interest as he described the ship iThe Monument/i, that was taking him to Bandomeer. He talked about his run in with a Hutt and winding up in the medbay.

This is a lot to take in. To imagine my Master in this situation is hard to see. Will I be so different when I am older then I am now? Underneath my Master's mask, I have found something that I didn't think existed. My Master had his own struggles and now I believe that he still does have struggles. Training me is not easy, I admit that I make it hard on him. Now I am beginning to regret giving him a hard time.

My Master tells me how surprised he was when he saw Qui-Gon in the medbay and how crushed he felt when he learned that Qui-Gon still hadn't changed his mind. Qui-Gon was on a mission for the Senate, that was all.

I am still stunned on how Qui-Gon kept tossing Obi-Wan aside. How could Qui-Gon choose me to be his padawan so readily, yet push Obi-Wan away? I don't understand. A part of me doesn't want to believe it, but I sense the truthfulness in my Master's words.

I find out that the ship they were on were attacked by pirates, and how my Master managed to land the ship. Well more like crash landed. I wonder if this is the reason why my Master hates flying?"

I listen as he talks about his fight with the Draigons, and how well Qui-Gon and my Master worked together.

I learn that Qui-Gon had an apprentice before Obi-Wan. His name was Xanatos. My Master doesn't go into much detail, but I let it slide. I just want to know my Master better.

As my Master tells me about their escape from the mines, I see a twitch in his lips as he pauses momentarily. He tells me how he was willing to sacrifice his life in order to help Qui-Gon to escape and save the miners. I stare wide eyed at him as he explains how Qui-Gon figured out a way to open the door without my Master sacrificing himself. How Qui-Gon had called Obi-Wan padawan and how Qui-Gon finally accepted Obi-Wan as his padawan.

My respect for my Master has gone up. Now, when other padawans pick on me about how different I am from them, I'll just think about all the trouble my Master went through to become a padawan to Qui-Gon.

I look into my Master's eyes and see them wet with unshed tears. I walk over to him and hug him, he hugs me back.

I will work harder on controlling myself. I won't let anger take control of me. If my Master could do it then so can I. I won't fail him.


	3. Chapter 3

It is my lifeday today and I will be thirteen years old. I've been told that Masters give a present to their padawans when they turn thirteen. I wonder what my Master will give me?

After I finish washing up, I step into out into the living area and see my Master meditating in the far right corner of the room. I still can't understand how he can stand being so still while he meditates. When I meditate, I like to keep my hands busy. My Master calls this moving meditation. To be passive is difficult for me. I crave things Jedi shouldn't crave.

As I watch my Master, I wonder if he ever had trouble being passive after becoming Qui-Gon's padawan? I wish I can find the peace that my Master finds. I still miss my mother. Sometimes the ache is so great that I just want to run away, back into her arms. Then, then I wonder how my Master would react. Would he be worried? Mad? Upset? Would he feel lonely? Betrayed?

Perhaps my Master's gift will be to reveal some more of his past. In fact, I hope so. I am eager to learn more about him. It would be worth a hundred gifts, no, make that thousands of gifts.

My Master opens his eyes and they look straight into mine. His light blue gaze is cool, yet warm. I see care in his eyes and it warms me up inside. It is rare to see past his mask, but I treasure them all. These brief precious moments remind me that my Master is human and that he does have emotions.

We walk toward each other and I see that he has something in his hand. I reach out my hand and my Master places something cool, smooth, and round from his hand to mine.

Withdrawing my hand, lift it up and open my hand. It is a black stone with red streaks that seemed to go deep inside the core of the stone. It gleamed as light hit it, its surface carefully cleaned and polished.

This present must be very special to my Master. Although I had known Qui-Gon for only a short time, I can sense a tiny hint of his presence on the stone. My Master smiles as he sees my reaction and he proceeds to explain its origins. He said that his Master had found it on his home planet around the age I am now. The stone came from a river called River of Light. Qui-Gon gave this stone to my Master when he turned thirteen.

I tell my Master that I will treasure it, because it is indeed a treasure. When I get a padawan, I will pass it on to him or her. My mother would say that the passing of this stone to one generation to the next would be called a heirloom. I wonder if other Jedi have done similar things to this, the passing down of an object.

My Master sits down on the chair that sits across from the couch and I go to sit on the couch. He asks me if I would like to hear about his actual first mission as Qui-Gon's padawan.

I eagerly nod and look at him expectantly. He begins by saying that this mission took place right after he became Qui-Gon's padawan. It was also the same mission that Qui-Gon gave him the stone for his lifeday. He tells how he felt when he received his present, how he was disappointed that it was just a stone, not something expensive.

I but in by saying that because Qui-Gon had taken him as a padawan right before that mission, that Qui-Gon wouldn't have the time to look for something expensive.

My Master looks sadly at me as he nods. He admits that he had been selfish, but back then, he hadn't realized it.

I wonder then if I have been selfish lately. Thinking of my mother, I realized that I have. All the Jedi here have never lived with there parents for nine years straight, some may have no memory of their parents at all. Wishing that my Mother was here now seems wrong. If she came, then what about the others who may never see their parents? Yes, I have selfish and this may not have been my only sin.

I continue to listen to my Master as he talked about how he and his Master were deterred from their original mission. When my Master got to the part where he got captured and was to have his mind wiped, I felt worry, even though I know for a fact that my Master is safe now.

He told me how he discovered that the stone was Force sensitive while in the cell. How it gave him an idea on how to protect himself from the mind wipe. To think my Master says Jedi do not crave excitement and yet excitement seems to follow them.

I laugh as my Master tells me how he disguised himself as a prince and flew of Gala in the prince's ship.

I gawked when my Master told me what his Master said when he told him that the stone was Force sensitive. I ask him if he ever really found out if Qui-Gon had been kidding about not knowing that the stone was Force sensitive and my Master shakes his head.

Looking down at the stone in my hand, I realize that even my own Master didn't always understand Qui-Gon. Well, I'm glad I'm not alone on this understanding your Master thing.

A thought crosses my mind and I look up worriedly at my Master. I ask if our first mission together will be like Qui-Gon's and his first mission.

My Master laughs and then he grows serious. He tells me that he hopes not. I do hope that he is right.


	4. Chapter 4

We have just completed our first mission together and now we're heading back to the Temple. I really don't want to get back to my classes but my Master says that I need to. I would rather practice using my lightsaber. My Master is resting right now. There was little time to sleep, since the leaders in the negations kept trying to kill each other. I'm not sure how they managed to even agree on negotiations. I feel that we have wasted our time. The two tribal leaders on Terunk are only going to fight again.

My Master says that we can do the best we can to keep the peace and bring peace, but it is up to the people themselves to take those next steps. In other words, we can't baby them along the way.

I'm beginning to see why the life of a Jedi is so hard. The training and class work are small things compared to larger things. For one, there are people who hate Jedi. I was unlucky enough to run into one of these people during out mission. Thankfully my Master was close by. Don't Jedi ever get tired of people spouting false ideas about Jedi? I'll have to ask my Master when he wakes up.

How my Master could stand the two leaders bickering, I have no clue. Must be a secret I have not learned yet. My Master did get them to reach a compromise and reach an agreement concerning the border as well as the river that just happens to run through it.

My Master told me of something he told his Master once. It was during the Trade Federation blockade when he and his Master had been sent to negotiate with the Neimodians. Qui-Gon had made a comment that the negotiations would be short because Neimodians were known to be cowards and easily persuaded. Later, when they managed to escape to the main hanger of the ship, my Master pointed out that the negotiations were short.

I laughed at that. The negotiations had never begun. In fact, I would like to call that as an example of aggressive negotiations. Aggressive negotiations, I believe are a lot more fun. Of course I doubt my Master would agree with me.

Jedi do not crave excitement. How many times do I have to hear that? I can't help it, I like to keep moving, to be doing something. My Master says that I should be careful what I wish for. I'm sure I wouldn't regret having a lot of excitement.

I may not be looking forward to classes, but I am looking forward to visiting the junkyards on Coruscant. I visit them every couple of nights. It is so easy to sneak out of the Temple.

My Master knows about these nightly times out of the Temple. In fact, he followed me once. He thought I didn't see or sense him but I did. Well, it was more like heard him. He accidentally caused a mini avalanche and while he was distracted he let his Force cloak slip a bit.

He hasn't said anything about my late night outings, but I have a feeling that he doesn't like me wandering Coruscant by myself. I noticed that whenever I get back to our quarters about an hour after midnight I notice that my Master isn't snoring, meaning that he has just gone to sleep or is getting there. Yes, my Master snores.

During the mission, I managed to get a gift for my Master from one of the shops. You see, I didn't have any of the local currency, so I fixed a storekeeper's speeder. It runs twice as good now then before.

I got my Master a book called Heroes of the Republic written by Madelein Aurin. Now he'll have something new to read while waiting up for me to get back from the junkyards.

I wonder when we will be going on our second mission? My Master told me that sometimes Jedi are sent on one mission after another. Now that would be fun. I wonder if I'll be able to visit every planet by the time I'm a Knight?


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sixteen now and doing well. I've only given my Master a few gray hairs from, what he calls, foolish stunts, on missions. I'm alive, he's alive, I don't see why he complains about me giving him gray hairs.

He also complains about me losing my lightsaber. I can't help it, it just happens. I'm sure my Master lost his every once in a while when he was a padawan.

I almost won the duel with my Master today. Soon, I believe, that I will surpass him. Maybe I can get knighted early. Of course, I do have to admit that my Master is far ahead of me in some areas, although I won't admit it out loud.

I discovered something on our last mission. We had to rescue a senator's family from hostages and they were being held at a very secure location. My Master came up with this sneakiest plan ever. Well first off, I didn't know my Master could be sneaky except when it came to negotiations. He did mention that he used to play pranks as an initiate. Hmm, I wonder if he could give me some good prank ideas. Hey, I know I'm a little old for this stuff, but its fun.

My Master thinks I'm too reckless sometimes. I don't see how, I mean, just because I get ahead of my Master doesn't mean I'm reckless. All of our missions have been successful so far, despite getting captured, fired at, tortured, explosions, assassins, and even getting chewed out by a Senator.

After that incident with that senator, I think I have a better understanding on why my Master does not like them. I still like them, well, maybe one or two. The Chancellor is great, my Master, of course, thinks the opposite.

Why is it that my Master does not like the Chancellor, but he lets me see him anyway? I know that he knows, he can't hide that from me. Maybe he knows that I won't listen to him on the matter and just argue. However, I have a feeling that the other padawans and knights don't like this. It was just this morning on my way to breakfast when I heard a Master talking to another Master about how I'm getting my way like Xanatos used to.

There's that name again. I need to find out some more about this Xanatos guy. I know that he was Qui-Gon's second padawan and that he left the Order.

I also heard a padawan at a table behind me and my friends make a comment on me having my Master wrapped around my little finger. The nerve!


	6. Chapter 6

My Master and I are on our way to Senator Amidala's quarters. He senses that I am nervous and tries to calm me. His help does not ease me, it won't help in this situation. We have been sent to protect Senator Amidala, but I would rather go and hunt down whoever is trying to kill her. What is the point anyway, we're going to wind up chasing this person down, regardless of orders.

We step into the corridor to see Jar Jar come to meet us. Jar Jar sure hasn't changed a bit. Maybe not as clumsy, but he is still the same. I don't mind Jar Jar but for Force sake, he acts like a child. When will Jar Jar grow up? I wonder if he got dropped on his head when he was younger.

Jar Jar can sure embarrass my Master, although if Dex hugs him then my Master is not quite embarrassed. Maybe because Dex acts more mature then Jar Jar here. I'm glad my Master is able to get Jar Jar to take us to Padme because the more he hugs me, the more I want to slice Jar Jar's arms and legs off. His mouth might be a good idea too.

Padme looks so beautiful, more so then ever. I think I would like to kiss her. No, I want to kiss her. My Master would tell me not to be distracted, but, I can't help it, Padme take my breath away.

She doesn't recognize me. She recognizes my Master but not me. Sure she remembers me as a child, but why not now? My Master is ten years older now, and he has grown a beard and mustache, how could she recognize him so easily?

She says my name and my spirit seems to leap. Padme does recognize me. I feel as if a fog has been lifted from my mind and realization dawns. Of course she would know that it was Obi-Wan if she knew that the Council had assigned him and me to protect her. She also didn't know that Obi-Wan took me as an apprentice, because I never told her.

I need to focus more. Lately I have been letting myself get frustrated easily. I must confess that I've been talking to Palpatine more then my Master about my frustrations. I don't believe that's a bad thing, but lately my Master and I tend to disagree on a lot of things.

I must watch my tongue. I directly contradicted what my Master just told Padme. Distraction is number one on my list of problems right now.

I don't like lectures, more so when it's in front of other people. Why can't my Master lecture me on distraction instead? I know we're going to get into an argument here. I don't want to argue, but the feeling of having to express my opinions, my views are strong.

Thank the Force that Padme is a great diplomat. This 'discussion' could go on for hours.

Padme has gone to bed now. I'm just standing here and waiting for something to happen. I can't stand not doing something, I need to be doing something, anything.

I try to meditate and my Master's voice breaks into the silence and he voices his concern for me. I tell him that I haven't been sleeping well and he realizes why. My Master is good at figuring things out, but on the subject of dreams, he has no clue how to help and just repeats an old lesson on how dreams pass in time.

I ask him if he ever had dreams about someone he cared about and he just looks out the window for a little while. Slowly he responds, and I sense that I have prodded open a memory that my Master had buried.

He tells me of a dream he once had. One where attachments were not forbidden and where he had married a fellow knight. This dream, my Master tells me, came after he returned from a mission where he discovered that he was in love. The girl he had fallen in love with had made my Master promise to forget what had happened between them. Not long afterwards, my Master had a dream of that girl's death and when he told her about it, they had an argument and haven't talked since unless they had to.

There is so much new information and facts here about my Master. I am going to need time to dwell on this. The fact that my Master was in love with someone is, I'm not sure how to say it, unbelievable. I wonder who this girl was.

The Force screams at me and I race towards Padme's room. No time to think right now. For the time being, I need to protect the woman that I love.

I can't believe my Master lept out of the window like that. I hope I can get a speeder before he falls from that droid. My Master is full of surprises. Life is never dull when he is around.

Ugg, I so dislike turbolifts, they're ether to slow or going the wrong way. I need to get to my Master. I'm sure he's wondering what's taking me so long right now.

That was to close. Falling hundreds of stories to the ground is not a great way to die. I joke a little bit to help calm my Master, although I begin to wonder if I'm doing it for my benefit too.

As I drive the speeder I and out of traffic, trying to catch the assassin, I sense my Master trying not to puke. I know he hates it when I drive like this but it is necessary. He knows it too, but he just has to say that the way I am driving is suicide. He tries to cover his fear by yelling at everything I do, but I know better. Besides, he's not doing a very good job anyway.

Now it's my turn to drop a couple of stories. Can't let my Master have all the fun. I jump out of the speeder and fall several stories before landing o the assassin's speeder. Now we're getting somewhere.

Or maybe not. I lost my lightsaber and if I survive this, I'm going to receive another lecture. Losing lightsabers seem to be becoming my specialty.

As I accurately thought, I receive a lecture. Why are these lectures coming at bad times? We chase the assassin into a bar where my Master says he's going to get a drink. There are times I don't understand him.

I begin looking around the bar and a few minutes later I here a blaster shot and a sound of a lightsaber. As I calm the people in the bar I can't help but wonder who would be crazy enough to sneak up on a Jedi? In my mind that is plain stupid. Oh well, at least we caught her and we can get answers.

I try not to be angry at the assassin, but the fear that was kept at bay during the chase has emerged and I just snap. We almost find out when the assassin is killed by a bounty hunter.

If we had taken the assassin to a guarded medical center first then we might have gotten answers. I was to impatient and I let my anger take control. But, my Master didn't sense the danger to her either so I guess I shouldn't kick myself to hard.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally I'm going on a mission without my Master. I'm not saying that I don't like being on missions with my Master, but maybe with this mission I can prove myself to the Jedi Council.

I'm glad I got this assignment. I can be with Padme and at the same time, my Master is tracking that bounty hunter. I wonder how long it will take him? Hopefully not to quickly, I would like to spend time with Padme. I haven't seen her in ten years.

My Master says that I should trust the Council, but I find it difficult to. Somehow I get the feeling that my Master is just repeating what other Jedi have said. Why can't he reveal his own opinion instead of quoting other people? It's like saying, do or do not there is no try. When instead you can say, there is no middle ground in taking an action. You either do it or you don't.

I know that I tend to talk more then necessary about situations, but I just can't seem to help myself. My Master would say that I am acting as the person or people I'm talking to are children who must have things explained to them till they understand. I know that this is something I need to work on, and I'm grateful that my Master catches me when I start to go to far.

Palpatine tends to praise me more then my Master and I enjoy it, perhaps to much. My Master once told me during a mission that pride leads to arrogance and arrogance leads to mistakes. I like the feeling of being praised, but I see my Master's point. This is another thing that I need to work on. I need to learn to be humble, but can I be humble and enjoy praise from others at the same time?

When I won the podrace that won my freedom, I was really happy and everyone praised my accomplishment, except for Watto. I wasn't prideful then was I? I suppose there is line between being prideful and humble. I just need to find where that line is.

Could it be my pride that is keeping me from Knighthood? It is true that I think that I am better then other Jedi and in some areas, better then my Master. I will work on this, I will prove to the Council that they made the correct choice in letting me be trained.

On the subject about my Master being in love once. If I think about it, I can see my Master in love with someone. It must be painful for my Master to love someone while the Jedi code stands in his way. Whoever decided to say that attachments are forbidden need to have their brain examined.

The attachment rule is stupid. In fact, I believe we can be Jedi and have attachments. If my Master and I were not attached to each other then one or both of us would be dead by now. I can't begin to count how many times we both saved each other's skins. There was even the time when I got kidnapped, our second mission I believe, where our bond was cut off and it took Obi-Wan three months to track me down. He still looked for me regardless of the Council's orders.

I know about the Council's orders because my Master was not allowed to visit me in the Healer's ward afterwards. Another reason I dislike the Council.

My Master is as powerful as Mace Windu and as wise as Master Yoda. I told Padme this. I know that my Master does not like me praising him in front of people, but he deserves it. In fact, if I look back ten years from now, I see that I'm not the only one who has grown in so any ways. My Master has come far and both of us still have far to go.

I also told Padme about what I think about the Jedi Council, of course I had to complain about each of them individually. Perhaps complaining to Padme is not a good thing. Now I feel like I was acting like a child.

It's time to board our transport. After my Master speaks with Padme, he approaches me and puts something in my hand. Through our bond he tell, no, suggests to keep moving, off planet if necessary, just in case those who want to kill Padme have discovered where she is.

I am, surprise, shocked really. Not to long ago my Master had told me to stay on Naboo. He is concerned about me, I can sense it even though he tries to hide it. I am thankful that he has bent the boundaries on the Council's wishes, but I hope he doesn't get in trouble again.

We say the common parting greeting among Jedi and Padme and I board the ship. Looking down at what I hold in my hand, I see that it is a small recorder chip. I wonder what message may be on it and decide to save it for later. Right now, all I want to do I be with Padme and talk to her.


	8. Chapter 8

She's gone. I was too late. Too late. It hurts so much. My Master would tell me that she is one in the Force now, but those words do not soothe me. I look at the broken body of my mother and feel the hate flood me.

Closing my eyes, I think back to that holo recording my Master had gave me. Did he know what I may face? The recording was my Master telling about an event in his past. When someone died. It was not Qui-Gon, no, it was a girl. A girl that he let the Jedi order for, the girl whose planet and people Obi-Wan wanted to help save.

The idea of my Master ever leaving the order is shocking. Of all the things I've seen my Master do, and what he has told me before of his past, leaving the Jedi is not one I would have considered.

My Master's dream as a padawan was to be a Jedi Knight. For him to give that up, to throw it away… I do have to admit that I would be willing to leave the Jedi to be with Padme, but that is something Padme objects to. She understands how much being a Jedi, becoming a Jedi, means to me. She won't let me give it up. My mom wouldn't want e giving up on my dream either.

I wish my Master was here right now. I know he can help me. I feel so angry now, so full of hate. I want to destroy the Tuskins, wipe them out. But, there is a lesson to be learned from the planet Melida/Daan. To fight, to kill, to avenge, all this only leads to a deeper darkness, a continuous cycle of killing.

If I were to kill the Tuskins, if I were to give into my hate, then what would I become? My Master knew that if the Elders and the Young were to avenge Cerasi's death then the killing would continue, the hate will continue to burn.

Yes my Master was angry that Cerasi was killed, that he wasn't fast enough to save her, Yes he was angry when he ripped a banner to shreds that said to "Avenge Cerasi Choose War"

My Master had said in the recording that if the war began again because of Cerasi's death, then that would "go against all that she stood for, peace."

To destroy the Tuskins, I would be tarnishing my mother's memory. She still loved me even though I was to late to save her. She didn't tell me to kill the Tuskins. It was enough that I was there, that she could see me one more time.

It's not enough for me. There are so many things I wanted to tell her. Now, now I can't.

The flap to the small hut opens and in walks a Tuskin. I said years ago that I would work on controlling my anger, but it is hard. Slowly I stand and stare at the Tuskin and he at me. What is he thinking? Will he fight me? I hope not, I fear that if I fight one then my hate will overtake me and lead me to kill all of them.

My Master, I need your guidance. I thought I was ready to face anything alone, but now, now I realize that I have much more to learn.

The Tuskin leaves and then returns with a blanket which he hands to me. I wordlessly use it to wrap my mother's body up in it. Is this some kind of trick? I hear his thoughts. Tuskins have strong mental shields, to actually hear one open his mind and broadcast his thoughts is rare. I know this from the books I've read about Jedi who have studied the Tuskins in the past.

He is sorry my mother died. He tried to help her. He says that he wishes to have peace with the moister farmers.

This is unexpected. I tell him thank you and wish him well in bringing peace. As I transport my mother's body to the Lar's farm, I wonder if I had slain those Tuskins, if I would have wiped away the rare chance that the Tuskins would learn peace.

My Master would be proud of me. I did not give into hate. I still miss my mother though.

My Master is in trouble yet all I can do is just stand still and do nothing. Master Windu gave me an order, I'll follow it. I don't believe is wise to go after my Master. What if I fail him as I failed to save my mother? What if I finally break and give into my anger? I can't go, I can't.

Padme, she sees that I doubt myself. She makes a decision and all I can do is follow. She doesn't like it when people order her to do something and, without someone back me up, arguing with her will be pointless.

I don't want to go, I don't want to fail again. Padme has me trapped. She is right that in order to protect her, I need to be with her.

Now we are on our way and I will soon be faced with either failure or success. Failure is not an option for me. I don't think I can handle another failure, to lose another parent.

My Master is like a father to me and sometimes a brother. To lose him too will take me closer to the darkness that is lurking. If, if my mother hadn't died, I would have without thought, gone to my Master's aid. Instead, Padme had to take that step for me because now, now I'm a coward.

I feel so alone, so lost. I wish I could go back to when I was a baby, when I didn't fear, didn't doubt, didn't hate, and didn't worry. Where, when I would cry, my mother was there to comfort me.

I am a failure. A failure to my mom, my Master, the Order. I fear that I will also fail Padme, my angel.


	9. Chapter 9

So, this is what it feels like to die. Funny, I've faced death many times, but this time I feel that there is no escape from it.

Our plan to rescue Obi-Wan was laughable. I lost my lightsaber, again. It's starting to get annoying that I keep losing my lightsabers. Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about that anymore.

My Master, Padme, and I got sent to an arena to be executed. Dealing with the beasts that came charging at us was a picnic, except for Obi-Wan. Somehow he got lucky enough to get the worst of the beasts.

Me, I just rode mine and smashed the one that was trying to get at Padme. Of course things couldn't get worst, right? Wrong! Droidekas started rolling into the arena. Thankfully about two hundred Jedi showed up too.

The battle was intense, a lot of Jedi were killed. Yoda showed up with some clones, but the lives that were lost to rescue Obi-Wan, Padme and I were bonuses, and to do whatever else they came to do was way to great.

Padme fell out of the gunship while we were chasing Dooku, I hope she is all right. My Master had to knock some sense into my head to keep from going after her. Whatever would I do without my Master?

I have an idea who the Jedi is that my Master was, is, in love with. Master Siri Tachi. She was on the gunship with us. The reason why I believe it is her is because my Master almost tripped himself when Master Siri Tachi spoke up. Also, my Master's face seemed to grow a little pale.

We, my Master, Master Siri, and I got to the hanger before Dooku could reach his ship. Master Siri is sure a spitfire. My master had gently recommended that she go disable Dooku's ship while we take on Dooku. My Master sure got an earful from her.

The pain is gone now, I'm numb all over. I feel lightheaded, like I'm drifting on a cloud. I'm fading away into the Force, I can feel the bond with my Master straining to a snapping point.

Siri charged at once at Dooku and my Master followed a step behind her. I just stood where I was, unable to move. My fear of failure had returned as a vision flashed into my mind of my Master dying. Fear evolves into anger, and finally into hate. I hate Dooku, I hate what he represents. I fear for my Master, for Padme, for… myself.

My Master senses that something is wrong, but I block our bond. I might distract him. Or was I distracting him just by doing that? No, my Master is good at keeping his focus, I won't distract him.

Master Siri is Force pushed against a wall and knocked unconscious, yet I still did not move.

I can feel the anger in me. Hotter then noon on Tatooine, and colder then the planet Hoth. It bubbles like streams of lava and flows through me like acid rain. Anger, fear, these lead to the darkside. I can feel it, it's within reach.

My Master stumbles and Dooku's lightsaber grazes my Master's shoulder and bites into his left leg. I can feel hate surge through me, the darkness creeping nearer.

Then I do it, I reach out to it as my Master lays prone on the floor, his lightsaber sliced in two. Funny, my Master never loses his lightsaber.

I rush to my Master's aid as the blood red lightsaber slices down at my Master. I block it and with all of my anger and hate, I fight Dooku. I feel my Master's probing, trying to reach me through our bond, but I ignore it, drunk with the darkside.

A mistake? Dooku's blood red lightsaber plunges into me and I fall to the ground, a gaping hole in my stomach. I hear someone shouting, my Master? I'm not certain, my ears are ringing. Lightsabers clash over me, but I do not care.

There is silence, is the battle over, did I save my Master? I can not tell, my eyelids feel so heavy.

A truth dawns on me as I sink into the black void. I gave into the darkside, I have failed my Master, I forgot his teachings, I fell.

Oh Master, my Master, what have I done?

Gentle hands lift my head and shoulders into a cradle like embrace. I hear someone speak, but is only mumbles to my mind. I feel my Master probing, endlessly probing, trying to encourage me to open up.

I can't. I can't let him see. I have learned nothing, I have betrayed my Master's trust in me.

The holorecording, I wonder if my Master thought that he was going to die. Instead it's me that's dying in his arms. Would my Master think he is the one who failed?

My breathing falters as I make a decision. I crack open my end of our bond and softly tell him that it isn't his fault.

My Master tells me to hang on, that help is coming. He sounds scared, afraid of losing me? But I failed him, why would he want to save me?

I feel waves of healing being sent toward my wound, but I am still fading away.

I'm sorry Master.


	10. Chapter 10

A warm breeze caressing my face draws me to consciousness. Slowly I open my eyes to the light of day. I'm alive? I push the covers aside and see the bandage wrapped around my lightsaber wound. I also notice that I'm not in the healer's ward. Curious.

Stretching out with the Force, I sense my Master, Master Siri, and Padme close by. Where are we? I look out the window to my left where sunlight is streaming in and see a dark green field and in the far distance, mountains.

I carefully sit up and feel a dull, but bearable ache where my wound is. How long have I been asleep? I close my eyes and think back to what I last remembered and I slowly realize how foolish I had been. Not only had my drawing on the darkside hurt my Master, my near death must have hurt worse. My Master loves me like a son, a brother, he would never turn away from me. I don't deserve forgiveness. And Padme, my angel, my love. How could I have been near death and not think that my death, my near death would not cause you pain?

Carefully getting out of bed, I spy some clothes lying on a chair by my bed and put them on. Standing up causes my wound to feel irritated, but I ignore it and head for the door. I enter a small living area and see my Master and Master Siri dozing together on a couch. I hear sounds of pots clanging and know that Padme is at work in the kitchen.

I brush the Force against my Master's mental shields and he awakens. I find myself staring into his eyes and minutes later I am enveloped in my Master's embrace. Tears begin to spill from my eyes as I realize that my Master has forgiven me. What have I ever done to deserve a Master like him? I was just a slave boy from Tatooine until the day Qui-Gon came and freed me.

I tell him I'm sorry that I failed him, but he tells me that I have not. I don't understand, how can I not have failed him? My Master asks me if I learned anything and I tell him. I tell him that the darkside rings more harm then good and in the end, it does not ease pain or anger. I let my doubts cloud my judgment and didn't trust in the Force. I let myself be engulfed by the darkness because of my fear and not having the will to fight the darkness.

Looking into my eyes, my Master nods. He tells me that I have not failed, that I had learned a lesson, one where I had almost lost my life. I will never forget this lesson, I promise myself that.

My Master and I went outside where there was a picnic table set up for lunch. We sat down and we talked. My Master told me about what happened after the battle and why we are here instead of instead of in the Temple.

It turns out that this planet is Siri's home planet and this little retreat used to belong to her parents. I wonder if there is another reason we are here? My Master seems so relaxed here, indeed it is nice to be away from the Temple for awhile.

I told my Master about my mother's death and the events following that. He was very understanding. I also told him that I realize now that I am still far away from taking the trials. He just smiled and said nothing. My Master loves secrets.

Padme was happy to see me up and about. Master Siri on the other hand was glaring at me during the meal. I can't say that I blame her, I was a total idiot that day.

After the meal My Master and I went into the living room to talk while Padme and Master Siri went to take care of dishes. I decided then and there to tell my Master how I felt about Padme and that I wanted to marry her even though it was forbidden. I don't wish to hurt my Master any further by doing something behind his back.

Of all the ways my Master might respond, laughing was not on my list. I thought for sure he would quote the code to me about attachments. Could this have something to do with the fact that we are far away from the Jedi Temple and temporarily on vacation? Sure I know my Master loves Master Siri and that he actually thinks that attachments are not always bad, but I was sure the word marriage would be crossing the invisible line that I was sure that my Master had.

My Master told me that I'm not the only Jedi to think of going against the code to get married. In fact, my Master told me that he had the same thoughts when he was younger and had voiced them to Siri.

It's amazing how my Master and I can be so alike and yet so different. Scary isn't it?

I ask my Master if he'll ever ask Master Siri to marry him again, since I get the feeling that she turned him down the first time. I also tell him we can make it a double wedding.

My Master told me that I was getting ahead of myself, but after he said that, he headed for the kitchen. Something tells me that Master Siri has been on my Master's mind lately.

After staying here for a month after I woke up, we headed back home, but not without making a small detour on the way. We had a double ceremony on Naboo, it was wonderful and we stayed at the lakeside retreat for a week.

Now begins a new and exciting chapter in our lives. Well, the war on the horizon is not exciting, but it will be interesting on how things will work out.

My Master is a lot happier then I've seen him in ages. Not that he wasn't happy before, but there is a difference. I also feel happier to. The bond between my Master and me have grown stronger and now that we share secrets, I feel there is even more trust also.

I wonder if the Council suspects? My Master told me that Yoda knew about how he felt for Siri, but he believes that since that incident years ago when Siri and he had hidden their love for each other, that Yoda would think nothing of it.

It feels great to be alive.


	11. Chapter 11

War. A word to be despised. My Master is certain that the war will end soon, but I remain skeptical. This war has cost many lives, even among the Jedi. My Master was almost a casualty of this war himself. His wife Siri also narrowly escaped death. Many of us has stared death in the face, even the younglings have been affected, no matter how we tried to shield them from the terrors of this war.

I like excitement, I like adventure, but this is too much, the costs are too high. My Master, he knows war, but just like all of us, it affects him too.

Padme is like an anchor for me. Just knowing that she is waiting for me gives me the strength to keep going everyday. My Master may never voice it, but I can tell that Siri and their little boy help him get through these trying times.

My Master now sits on the Council. I hear that they call him 'the negotiator' a lot. Hmm, it has a ring to it. I decided to ask him a few days ago if there was a reason or the name change from 'Sith Killer' to 'the negotiator'. He said that he has to negotiate a lot more with the Council then he ever had to on our past missions.

Siri mentioned to me today that my Master, actually I should say my former Master, but in some ways he still is my Master even though I am a Knight now. Anyway, Siri said that my Master is now a lot like he was before Melida/Daan. In other words, he is not so focused on the code anymore. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? She seemed kind of concerned. I don't understand why. Should I be worried?

I would like to be granted the title of Master, maybe even be on the Council. I feel that I can do a lot of good there. When I told my Master this he just laughed and said that I would quickly get bored and that if I want to be a Master then taking on an apprentice is a quick way to do it.

For some reason I had a feeling he was hinting toward something. Maybe he wants me to train his son. He's not even two yet and my Master is already planning his future, poor little guy. Besides, even if I were going to, I would have to wait seven years before he is eligible to be chosen. That is not going to get me to be a Master very quickly.

Count Dooku still remains elusive. I hope I get to duel him again. I want to show him what I have learned. I also want to fight him correctly with no use of the darkside. It will be a challenge, but at the same time it will be a good test for me. My Master helped me learn to trust the Force more and to also be able to release negative emotions into the Force more efficiently.

Master Windu dislikes me. No matter what I do, nothing pleases him. I feel as though it is easier to get Yoda's approval then Mace's. I've been told by my Master that Master Windu that I am not the only one Windu dislikes. That makes me feel better…not.

Lately I've been trying to stay away from the Chancellor. One, because he seems to know more then he ought to know. Okay, that sounds lame, maybe it's just over protectiveness of Padme. Second, it eases my Master's mind and the Council's. Another lame excuse when I think about it. Third, I'm not a child anymore who needs someone to whine to. Another bad one. I mean, I don't really whine, it's more like pouring out what's on my mind and also I go to either Padme or my Master now when I need a listening ear. Last, a feeling. Now that one really stinks. Sure get uncomfortable from the Chancellor's praises from time to time and other things he says to boost my ego, but ever since that day on Geonosis…it just feels all wrong somehow.

I 'accidentally' overheard a conversation between my Master and Master Yoda late this afternoon. The name Xanatos was mentioned, a name that I have heard in years. They were talking about Xanatos' views on the Jedi and then they were talking about Dooku's views on the Jedi. It was an interesting conversation, but it was disturbing because they mentioned the prophecy about the chosen one, me. I had to leave right then because a padawan wanted me to help him with a Kata. Why look for me? There are many other Jedi in the Temple who could have helped him.

The conversation is nagging on my mind. Padme, I don't think will be able to give insight on this. I can't tell Siri or she'll question my Master and he will find out that I overheard. Maybe I could, just this once, see if the Chancellor can help me with this dilemma. I mean what could happen? It's just a nagging feeling I have.


	12. Chapter 12

Padme is pregnant. I'm so excited, I'm going to be a father. Padme says that it will be a boy, but I believe it's a girl. It will be a girl, and she will have her mother's brown eyes and hair.

I am also happy that the war is nearing an end. Dooku is dead and soon General Grievous will be captured. Once he's captured then the fighting will cease.

The fight with Dooku was…interesting. When my Master got knocked unconscious I had to fight Dooku by myself. I kept my anger at bay this time and managed to gain the upper hand. I had Dooku cornered and he surrendered. However, while I had him cornered the Chancellor told me to kill him. When he did, the darkside seemed to grow stronger in the room.

Dooku made a desperate lunge at the Chancellor and fell dead at my blade. After I freed the Chancellor, he wanted me to actually leave my Master behind! Okay, maybe he was panicking because of the ship breaking apart, but that weird feeling came again right then.

We took a side trip when we uh…kind of, accidentally walking into a trap. My Master and I encountered General Grievous and his droids and had a bit of a battle. Afterwards I had to pilot…more like crash land the ship without killing anybody.

It's good to be home, but the darkness seems to like this place. It is stronger here then it was when my Master and I left here a couple of months ago.

I had Healer Bant come over to check to make sure Padme and the baby are doing all right. Bant knows our secret because my Master told her. I was skeptical about him doing so at first, but in time I saw the wisdom of his decision. With Bant's help, we managed to get little Ximun-Tae Cevin Kenobi into the crèche without anyone discovering that he was my Master and Master Siri's child.

They planned it so well that I doubt even the old troll noticed. Siri spent a year on her home planet helping her people defend themselves against pirates. My Master didn't like the idea of her doing that while pregnant but Siri told him that it was the best way to avoid suspicions.

It worked but my Master missed seeing the birth of his child because we got called to one of the battle fields. We managed to get to Siri's planet a month later and from there take Ximun-Tae Cevin to the Temple.

I've been told that the name Ximun-Tae Cevin means keeper of peace and truth. It sounds kind of big for the little guy. I think I'll give him a nickname. How about Jamie? It's short, and is a good name to fall back on if he gets too embarrassed with his first names in the future. Little Jamie Kenobi. Now that's much better. I'll see what my Master thinks.

Padme has already though of some names for our child. Luke if it is a boy and Leia if it is a girl. Nice and short names.

My Master told me that Master Windu has traced the Sith Master to 500 Republica. I feel that we are getting close, but I also feel that we may be heading into a trap.

The Chancellor wants me to be his representative on the Council, but this only serves to further unsettle me. I'm not sure what my Master will think of this. I know that Master Windu will not like this at all, that's for sure. I'm sure I won't be granted the title of Master. It is up to the Council to grant this rank, not the Chancellor.

Ah, I was right and I humbly accepted their wisdom. Master Windu looked a little surprised when I did. I guess he thought I might put up an argument. He really needs to focus on the positive some more.

After the Council adjourned for the day, my Master informed me of some things that the Council had instructed him to tell me. He would have told me anyway, permission or not. I am more informed then the Council is led to believe since my Master talks about most of the meetings with me.

The Council wants me to spy on the Chancellor because they believe the Sith is within the Chancellor's inner circle. I got that feeling again too when my Master told me this. Now I have an excuse to figure out what this feeling is that I get around the Chancellor.

General Grievous has been found and the Council is sending my Master to go after him. I don't like this, they are splitting up The Team. This feels all wrong. There is so much darkness here on Coruscant and yet most of the powerful Masters of the Order are away. I have a very bad feeling about this.

I told my Master this and he told me that it is best that I wasn't going with him then. He told me that he trusts me to keep the darkness at bay, and even though I am not yet a Master, he told me that the title is not what matters. What matters is the ability to protect the innocent and drive back the darkness. I am needed here, for when the Sith Master makes an appearance then I will be needed.

My Master is wise and he is right. I will not fail him or the Jedi. I had only one last complaint after that. Master Windu. My Master told me that I should listen to Master Windu, but! If the Force says otherwise then I can do what I must. That does not make me feel any better, but I manage a smile.

I have a very bad feeling about this.


	13. Chapter 13

The Chancellor is the Sith Master. He was right under our noses the whole time. As Master Yoda says, the darkside clouds everything, but for one Sith to be able to cause so much trouble with Jedi nearby... Thousands of Jedi are dead, some by the war the Sith had started and the others are dead because of the clones.

The Temple is a smoking ruin now and any remaining Jedi are in hiding. I don't like hiding.

My Master had defeated General Grievous about the same time I discovered that the Chancellor is the Sith Master. I told Master Windu and he instructed me to stay at the Temple. Big mistake. I would wring his neck right now if he were still alive. Of course if I had gone after Master Windu and the others and had defeated Sidious, no one would have escaped the Temple Massacre.

The clones attacked not that long after Master Windu left with a few other Jedi Masters. They were led by a Sith apprentice who was a very formidable opponent. He seemed like he had been trained for a while, but are there only supposed to be two Sith at a time? Dooku was only killed a few days before the massacre.

Thirty younglings, ten padawans, three healers, one knight, little Jamie, and me are the only ones who escaped the Temple alive. At least I managed to take out the Sith apprentice, I just hope there are no more surprises for awhile. After we made a quick stop to pick up Padme and the droids, we left Coruscant far behind us.

I managed to get in contact with Master Yoda and we're going to meet up with him on a planet in the outer rim.

I'm worried about my Master. I have not been able to contact him. He's been through tough situations before, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably busy, or his communication device is knocked out, or something. I know he's alright, I would know if he was… No, I'll not allow myself to think that. He's fine.

Padme, Bant, Jamie, and I are going to go into hiding on Tatooine. Once they're settled then I'll go in search of my Master. Jamie is not eating and sleeping well. Bant says that he may be in shock from the attack on the Temple.

Once I find my Master I'm going to go after the Sith Master. I know I can defeat him, I am the Chosen One after all.


	14. Chapter 14

My Master. I miss having you around. I miss the joking and the laughs we had together.

You should see your son, he has grown so much. He is a lot like you in some ways. He hates flying, he likes the kind of tea you like, he likes meditating sitting still, he has your sense of humor, however he tends to like aggressive negotiations. Definitely has some of his mother in him.

Having a padawan is a lot of work. I don't know how many times I had to tell Jamie to be patient. He always seems to be getting in some sort of trouble. For example: the last mission we were on, Jamie got caught in the middle of a swoop gang war. Your child attracts danger.

If you were here Master then maybe you could straighten him out. Now that I think about it, you would be laughing right about now. I guess I deserve it huh?

I remember when I confronted Sidious only to find out that you had been captured by your arch nemesis. Sidious tried to use that to get me to join him, but I resisted. It was tempting, I admit, but to turn my back on your teachings, that was something I could not do.

I destroyed Sidious and continued my search for you. On my way, I found a child that Sidious had been teaching. Her name is Mara Jade. My now twelve year old son seems to have taken an interest in her.

You are missing so much Master. Why did you have to leave? I think Luke would have been a good apprentice for you. Skywalkers keep you young.

My search led me to Telos and as soon as I arrived, Padme went into labor. I was a mess. I wanted to find you, but I also wanted to be with my wife. Your right, a Skywalker is not one for patience. He, actually, they, came a whole week early!

Oh well, I was thrilled when Bant told me that there was not just one but two babies, a boy and a girl, Luke and Leia. Once I had calmed down enough I continued my search.

I found you at nightfall and you were unconscious, I could not rouse you. I could feel my anger try to gain control as I saw the shape you were in. Your condition reminded me of my mother's.

My Master, I had found you, but in a way I had already lost you.

With my attention focused on you, I was caught unaware by the person called Xanatos.

Xanatos was very boastful and arrogant. He told me everything. He told me about him being Qui-Gon's second apprentice, how he tried to get you to join him when you were not yet a padawan, how he met Sidious and he cloned himself and Bruck.

When he finally got to the Temple Massacre, he raged at me for killing his pupil, Bruck Chun.

One he cooled down, he told me how he captured Master Siri and used her as bait after you had defeated General Grievous. Xanatos told me all the gruesome details, the torture of you and Master Siri.

Something snapped inside and I attacked him in rage. I felt like a dragon had awaken inside me and I dimly realize that Xanatos had done what Sidious could not. Xanatos had caused me to take a step toward the darkside.

I'm not perfect, I have my flaws, my weak spots. Xanatos did not really know me, but he had found a weak spot. It hurt to think of what he had put you, Master Siri, and even what he had put Qui-Gon through.

A picture comes to mind, the faces of my two young children, so innocent, yet so vulnerable. As I battle, I come to realize that to raise my children, I must set an example, and fighting in anger is not a good one.

It is difficult, but I manage to push aside my anger and let the light fill me instead of the darkness. Minutes later I defeat him.

I go back to you and take off the Force collar and then do what I can to bandage your wounds.

After I make sure that you are not in any immediate danger, I search the building for Master Siri. I find her in a small closet, dead.

Oh Master, you don't deserve all this heartache. Why must the Force put you through this?

We go to the nearest medical center where Yoda meets up with me. We perform a small service for Siri and then wait for you to recover.

My Master, do you know that Master Yoda calls you child of light? Master Yoda tried to help me understand why it seems that the Force causes you to go through so much pain. Master Yoda said that the stronger the light is within a person, the more the dark tries to drive it away.

I disagree. You have gone through more pain then I have and I am the Chosen One. Is it because you taught me in a unique way that the pain is less? Is it because you choose to take the pain upon yourself? No, this seems unfair.

My Master, please come back. Your son needs you. I need you. I want to help you like you helped me. Please Master, come back.

I know you are out there somewhere. I hope you are well. I also hope you reconsider and come back.

You said you would only be gone for a year. It is more then a year now Master. Please, I promise I won't whine, your son does that enough.

Please Master, you're like a father to me, a brother. We are still a team!

I have saved you a seat on the Council. It is waiting for you to fill it. There is a house on Naboo near the lake retreat for you and your son.

My Master, my teacher and my friend. You don't have to be alone. We all care about you. Me, Padme, Bant, Yoda, and even Jamie, your son. We want you to come home to us.

Come home soon, my Master.

My Master.

**THE END**...or is it?

There is a possibility of a sequel so keep your eyes open. :) It may take a while because of College so stay tuned. :D


End file.
